A White Elfmas
by Warden Valdr
Summary: Snow has come to Ellesmera and Arya finds herself alone for Elfmas. She misses her dear friend Eragon greatly. But he has long sailed away never to return so Arya is left to her fate. However miracles happen on Elfmas and Arya may be in for a suprise


**A/N: Hello readers this is the Warden's 2****nd**** ever fanfic. For all those who have read my first fanfic Eragon Du Islingr this story is practice for any romance that shall occur in the other fanfic. So please leave a review. This fanfic is for the holidays and the song suddenly came up on my ipod so I thought I would incorporate it. Oh and sorry for any OOCness but hey it's the holidays. I was planning to release this on christmas but I've got plans so will be releasing it eralier ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Warden: Happy Elfmas everyone!<strong>

**Eragon: Really you created Elfmas. That's just plain stupid what type of writer are you?**

**Warden: Jeez Eragon that his harsh. Where is your holiday cheer?**

**Eragon: It's taken too long to get to the story. Your author notes are too long so stop it.**

**Warden: Now that went too far *warden sobs in the corner* after everything I did for you this….whoops just read the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inheritance and all its related aspects belong to CP. Oh and the song belongs to Snow Patrol.<strong>

**As always Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) so on with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**A White Elfmas**

White snow fell like crystal tear drops as they covered the canopies of Du Weldenvarden in a white haze. The temperature was cool as morning lit up the luscious trees of Ellesmera. It was strange weather that only happened once a year.

Arya awoke with a beautiful yawn escaping her red lips. She threw her covers off her slim graceful form and stood on the cold floors. A tingle raced its way up her spine as she was only dressed in a thin pair of undergarments and sleeping clothes.

The cold outside had fogged her window obscuring her view of the outside world. It was like flipping a book as Arya slowly dispersed the fog. The water droplets ran little rivers down the glass until Arya beheld the activities that happened below.

Ellesmera was bustling with the numerous elven children frolicking in the snow covered floor. This time of year brought a smile to Arya's lips as she remembered the happy times she had shared with her parents.

That thought put a damper on her spirit yet it could not stop the feeling of Elfmas. At midnight on this day; the elves celebrated the first day the elves landed. It was a time of gifts, laughter, joy and most of all family. _Family…. I do miss it so. The only person close enough to me is leagues away and will never return. _

This thought did dampen her Elfmas spirit as a single tear streaked down Arya's cheek. It was like a river that separated her rosy cheeks in two halves. She sighed as she removed the tear from existence and made her hair back into shape. _I wonder if you are happy and celebrating Elfmas. I really do miss you Eragon. _

Arya slowly dressed in a warm red coat. A black scarf wound its way around her slender neck. The diadem she usually wore lay on her bedside table on a red velvet cushion. _A queen needs a break from duty every year. Yet I should try and help prepare for the evening festival. It's not like I have someone to spend Elfmas with._

Arya pushed that emotion deep inside and plastered a smiling expression on her face. She slowly left Tialdarí Hall and closed the oaken doors behind her. Her brown boots scrunched in the snow as the cold air stung her cheeks. Pulling her red hood over her raven hair; Arya stepped into the crowd of elves.

It was strange; the elves had started singing earlier than usual. It was an even more unusual song that was sung yet it struck chords in Arya's heart. A male elf stood dressed in white. He used magic to amplify his voice. Behind him was a female elf on the piano. Behind were other instruments. The band started to play.

_You could be happy and I won't know  
>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go<br>_

That single line brought the flash of a handsome man to her mind. His face was angular like an elf yet you could tell that he had not always been so. Brown expressive eyes gazed back at her and she could not help but melt whenever he smiled. It was the face that had brought such joy to her heart and such sadness when they departed. It was the face of her friend and what she hoped could have been more. It was the face of Eragon Shadeslayer who had accomplished so much. Alas it could never be.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
>Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head<br>_

As the song continued Arya could not help but remember the day where they had stood hand in hand. His warm grip providing strength to her as they slowly made their way out to sea. His gaze was locked to her and she remembered the energy and warmth that had transpired as he whispered her true name. They had endured so much together. It would have been easy to stay with him. The logical part of Arya had protested that day and she wished she had not said that she couldn't be with Eragon. It now drove her mad as she yearned for what could not be.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
>But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur<br>_

It was too late now to remind him of what was between them. The last few days with Eragon had been some of the happy times she could count. It was those days that she missed when she could be herself around Eragon. It was those days that blurred as she grew closer with Eragon. It was only the last day of silence as she placed a finger to his lips. She didn't need his profession of love at the time. It would just make it that much harder. But on this particular day she wanted it; she yearned to be embraced in his warmth again.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
>I should have stopped you from walking out the door<em>

The many images of her and Eragon played across her mind: their first meeting and her entering his dreams, the rescue proceeding to their duel. His fairth of her, the blood-oath ceremony and their reconciliation on the burning plains. They had faced so much together. She would always remember the flower he sung for her. The way the spirits had responded to that moment to bless them with a display of magic so beautiful. All these moments ran across her mind like a film. Him holding her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest while the sun slowly rose. It finally made its way back to the boat. _I should've stopped him. I know it's selfish but I wanted him to stay. _

_You could be happy, I hope you are_  
><em>You made me happier than I'd been by far<em>

Wherever Eragon was, she hoped he was happy. He had made her happier then she could ever remember, even when she had been with Faolin. Arya smiled. She knew he would be happy. Eragon was a bright spark and touched many people that he met. _He is happy where he is and for his sake I'll search for happiness as well. It will be hard but I will try. I know he would want me to be happy. _ It was always in Eragon's gentle nature and gentle smile.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_  
><em>And for the tiniest moment it's all not true<em>

For some strange reason she suddenly caught a scent of Eragon. This scent was followed by Saphira. It pained her heart and she could just imagine them being here. She could just imagine him standing before her and opening his arms. She could just imagine his strong arms enveloping her into his warm loving embrace. As the scent drifted away Arya was brought back to reality.

_Do the things that you always wanted to_  
><em>Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do<em>

Now she was not there to hold him back; Eragon could pursue the love she could not give him. All he would have to do was take action and not think. Thinking too much had brought their relationship to many close breaks. If she had just followed what she had felt, this would all have been different.

_More than anything I want to see you, girl_  
><em>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world<em>

Now resolved Arya knew what she wanted most. More than anything she wanted to see Eragon. Not wanted; desperately needed to see Eragon. She needed to act and the loneliness she had felt could be filled. He had broken down her walls surrounding her heart. She needed him here to fill her heart once again.

The song finished. Arya was now determined and a fire blazed within her eyes. She didn't feel the cold any more. Her whole being was focused on what she would write to Eragon. Her thoughts were disturbed however as a glowing elf child with sparkling blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes tugged her red coat. Arya smiled down as the little girl's pure innocence resembled the purity and whiteness around her.

"Hello little one." Arya tenderly stroked the white flakes of snow from the elf girl's hair. The small girl giggled a sound so beautiful that would have calmed the harshest of beast.

"Come play with us!" the girl happily exclaimed as she took Arya's black gloves hands in her tiny mittens. Arya could only smile as she followed the little girl into the game.

Arya's smile did not dwindle even as she was bombarded by magical flying snowballs. Other elves joined in and the chorus of laughter echoed throughout Du Weldenvarden. Any human would swear they heard angels rejoicing. Arya summoned magic and cast a small ball of snow at one of the children. A magical wall stopped the cold projectile. The game continued like this long into the afternoon.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as the children returned home to get dressed for the night time festival. Arya beamed as white snow clung to her red coat. She again caught that scent of Eragon. <em>No it couldn't be<em>. She could just make out a dark figure standing within the now ribboned trees. As she turned to face the figure it had melded into the shadows.

Arya approached slowly, weary of the figure she had seen.

"Arya Drottning!" shouted an elf wearing a green cloak. Arya quickly spun around; startled by the elf lord.

"Hello Lord Däthedr. What brings you here this merry Elfmas?"

"Nothing of importance to concern yourself over. Merely the party is always more amazing in Ellesmera and my halls in Silithrim are rather empty at this present time."

"Oh, well it is the only time when the Menoa Tree is most lively. Perhaps they just wanted to witness the tree sway under the starlight."

Lord Däthedr smiled, "I think it is more the presents that surround the Menoa Tree around this time."

Arya was still distracted when she replied, "true this is a time for giving presents…Oh this will not do." A frown marred Arya's beautiful face.

"I haven't had the time to make arrangements for gifts. I must bid you a merry Elfmas my lord and be off to finish the preparations."

"I understand Arya Drottning. May I be so bold as to speak with you as friends?"

"Of course Lord Däthedr you have known me since I was a babe."

"Arya you should come down to the festival tonight. This night is when the magic flows most freely in the forest. I suspect that a miracle may occur. Oh and don't worry about the presents it will have a way of sorting itself out."

Lord Däthedr placed a friendly hand on Arya's shoulder. "Trust my advice on this issue Arya Drottning."

The frown was still displayed on Arya's face before she hesitantly nodded. "I will do as you advise Lord Däthedr."

Arya tentatively asked her next question. "Are you accompanying anyone to the festival?"

A knowing twinkle entered his eyes. "Arya Drottning I suspect that you will not need an escort this night. Magic works in interesting ways and you should enjoy tonight's frivolities. A merry Elfmas to you Arya Drottning."

"A merry Elfmas to you as well Lord Däthedr." With that they parted ways leaving Arya to ponder his words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arya, are you ready for tonight?" <em>

"Oh Firnen, yes I am ready. You don't happen to sense Saphira nearby do you?" Arya waited for his response. "Firnen did you hear me?"

"_Yes Arya and I haven't seen them since they departed. I am sorry but maybe tonight will not be as lonely as you suspect." _

"Really Firnen, not you too. Do you know something?" Arya's tone was stern as she tried to pry the secrets out of Firnen.

"_Of course not Arya. Just go enjoy the festival_."

"When I find out what you are hiding there will be trouble to pay." _It is pointless to try and make a dragon spill secrets_. With that thought in mind Arya returned to Tialdarí Hall

* * *

><p>It was night when Arya first heard the sounds of music which drifted through her open window. She slipped into a backless black dress which accentuated her curves. Over the dinner dress was her red coat from the morning now free of snow.<p>

Her hair was tied into an ornate bun with the diadem holding her long locks from straying into her sculptured face. _Well I don't know about miracles but the festival should be a lively event._ Arya had spent all afternoon composing the letter to Eragon and would send it the next morning.

She slowly meandered her way through the sparkling multiple coloured lights that lined the streets. White snow covered the ground throughout the whole of Ellesmera creating a thin cushioning blanket. All the elves were gathered around the clearing of the Menoa Tree. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky as the Menoa Tree swayed to the music played below.

It was a beautiful sight to behold yet she felt sadness deep within her. She was sure the presents would be wonderful but what she truly desired for Elfmas was her friend Eragon. _Eragon, no matter how much I did deny it you were special to me. It would mean the world if you could share this Elfmas with me_.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as she was ushered to the front of the stage. Lord Däthedr was dressed in a warm red coat with a black belt. Next to him lay the numerous sacks of presents which would be presented later that night. His kindly eyes sparkled as he looked over the crowd before returning his gaze back to Arya.

"Arya Drottning. I know it has not been easy these years to guide our people through this new age. My wish is that tonight's present will make up for what you have endured. It is a gift that all the elves decided on when it was proposed. Arya…magic does happen and miracles do occur on Elfmas." Lord Däthedr gestured to the crowd as it slowly parted.

A figure stood at the back of the crowd. He was garbed in a blue sapphire coat which covered the black shoes he wore.

"Lord Däthedr I don't quite understand." She turned her head back to the aisle created and gasped.

It was him. It was the boy, no man that had broken down her walls. It was Eragon.

She saw Eragon stride purposely towards her. He was striking as the locks of hair blew wildly in the wind. Flecks of snow covered his sapphire form as she trailed her gaze up to his face. It was still the same yet different. She could see the angular form had become more defined.

He looked less like the young elf she had known and more like a lord from one of the cities. It was his eyes however that remained the same. The eyes that held such love for her that it burned with an inner fire. Those warm eyes that Arya lost herself in.

She finally regained her bearings when he stood before her. His gaze had never left hers. "How…" she began but was quickly silenced by a warm finger that pressed against her lips. The finger trailed from her lips up her cheek to tuck the stray hair behind her pointed ear. The finger had left a burning trail across her skin as she flushed slightly at the closeness.

_How can this be. Him here with me. This has to be a dream but his touch was so real. _Before she could articulate any of her thoughts his voice rang out. It was the same warm voice she had remembered in her dreams.

"Arya Drottning would you care to be my partner for tonight's festivities?" He seemed older, wiser, more experienced if not in years but in mentality.

His question had brought up so many of her insecurities about their relationship she had thought long buried. For tonight however those would stay buried as she carefully took is hand expecting him to disappear. As their hands interlocked she felt a spark travel up her body. _For tonight it will just be us._ She looked up at his eyes which still gazed at her.

His face looked as if he was expecting something. "Oh of course Eragon." _that came out too quickly, why am I so flustered?_

"I mean I would be delighted to spend this Elfmas in your companionship. There is much to catch up on." _Well saved, Eragon's sudden appearance has left me too vulnerable. _Now over her fluster she returned her gaze to Eragon. What she saw left her heart soaring as she witnessed his beautiful smile that seemed to encompass only her.

Eragon took her hand and led her into the crowd of cheering elves. _They were cheering? When did they start cheering? _She looked back at the stage to see a smirking Lord Däthedr. Her gaze travelled upwards to find two dragons circling above in a dance she thought was wondrous.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" She could detect the chuckle pass through her link with Firnen. However she couldn't get through. She let out a sigh creating a puff of smoke in the cool air.

"Is there something the matter Arya." He had dropped her title and now addressed her less formally. It was the friendly tone that she remembered.

"Nothing is the matter Eragon. It has been too long however I was under the thought that you would not be returning." It was a statement yet she delivered it as more of a question.

Eragon smiled. "Is me returning displeasing you in some manner?" That was a loaded question which she didn't want to answer.

"Eragon…I…" She was again silenced as the smile still lay on his handsome face.

"Tonight we shall forget our duties and hopefully just be Eragon and Arya." After he said her name he then whispered her true name. It sent a tingle up her spine which made her shiver. She then found herself in his comforting embrace. His inner warmth seeped through her coat into her body. It was relaxing and she could find no reason to relinquish her hold. It felt right to be in his embrace.

* * *

><p>They danced the night away and her questions were long forgotten as she enjoyed his companionship through the night. She laughed and sung and felt as light as a feather that she was sure she would float away if not for Eragon. The presents were given out and Arya found that Eragon had been the one to arrange it all.<p>

When she asked he had merely chuckled and smiled and alluded to blue dragons carrying a bag of presents. They drank and ate throughout the festival and frolicked in the snow. Arya began to feel tired and remembered Eragon's strong arms as she drifted into her waking dreams.

* * *

><p>She awoke slowly before finding herself in the shadowed glade where he had once confessed. It brought up a spring of sad emotions which were quickly stopped when his warm hand cupped her face. She was now wide awake and aware of Eragon's close proximity.<p>

"Arya when I was last here I loved you for the wrong reasons. I now know you for who you are. You are dedicated, independent and a brave person. I know the best of you and the worst. Arya Drottning…to me you are everything. Tonight I came back for you. I once said that I would build a castle with my bare hands. This has never changed. My feelings for you will never change. Time and distance may separate us but I will always come back for you because Arya…I love you."

Tears entered her eyes as the heartfelt confession touched her heart. The tear traced an uneven path down her cheek yet she couldn't care. She loved Eragon this was certain now and nothing could stop this moment.

"Eragon…I have missed you dearly. I have not been whole since you departed. My feelings for you were never as sure as they are this night. Eragon I give my heart to you for I love you."

Their faces came closer and the distance neared. This moment could not be spoiled.

"_Little one and Arya stop being lovebirds for a second and look up." _Ordered Saphira which startled them both. Up above Eragon and her was a mistletoe held by two pure white doves.

This moment could not be more perfect. She felt the warm hand again cup her face as she was pulled closer towards Eragon. His love filled gaze never left hers as they finally connected. The kiss was charged with an abundance of love and longing it sent a fire into her soul.

She felt warmth flow to every part of her being as she returned his embrace with all she had. All thoughts were cast aside as the two lovers continued to embrace into the night. Arya's last thoughts before returning to her embrace was _miracles do happen on Elfmas! _

**A/N: So please leave a review as a gift to poor Warden this Elfmas as he is alone typing away while Eragon gets Arya. Lucky guy ;) But seriously, leave a review on what you think so I can continue to develop as a writer. Anyway happy holidays readers! Oh almost forgot the song. It is 'You could be Happy' by Snow Patrol. They're a pretty good band. A Merry Christmas or in this case Elfmas to you all. **


End file.
